Armor
http://booga-booga-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Floating_Island In Booga Booga, there are multiple armor sets and more are being added every few updates. On this page, it is going to list the weakest armor, to the strongest armor. Leaf Armor Leaf Armor is the weakest armor in the game, as you only need a few leaves to craft it. Leaves can easily be extracted from trees and bushes once cut down, so it is a very ''early-game armor. It has the appearance of small leaves wrapped around your player. Hide Armor '''Hide Armor is still very early', and to many is considered a small jump from Leaf Armor. To get Hide, you must kill certain animals such as Bantos, or if you want decent amount of Hide, you can try and kill the Sand/Snow Mammoth. It appears to be like the Leaf Armor, only brown and rough-looking. Iron Armor Iron Armor is considered mid-gam'''e, as you must have a '''pickaxe and a decent level to achieve it. It is the first armor out of the lowest tiers to feature a helmet. You need to mine Iron Nodes to get Raw Iron, and then cook that into Iron Bars. Then you will need multiple Iron Bars and Hide to create the full set of Iron Armor. Steel Armor Steel Armor is mid- game armor, and you need Steel Bars and Hide to craft it. To make Steel Bars, you need to craft Steel Mix, which is crafted with 2 Raw Iron, and 1 Coal. Then you will need multiple Steel Mix, to eventually craft the full set of Steel Armor. Adurite Armor Adurite Armor is mid-game armor, and is crafted with Adurite bars- which are cooked from Raw Adurite. Adurite can be found in a cave, where a Big Rock is blocking it. It can also be found in the Forgotten Souls area, and it can be dropped by the Adurite Shelly that comes from a Giant Shelly. With Adurite, you can craft a full set of armor, tools and a war-hammer. Adurite armor is the most expensive of all armors because you must go to the polar opposite lands... This being a volcano to get the adurite, and the ice environment to get ice to craft the armor! Fire Hides are rare and somewhat difficult to obtain and this is a key ingredient to create parts of the armor! Crystal Armor Crystal Armor is late-game armor, and can be crafted with Crystals and Gold Bars . Crystals can be found on the second and third floating islands within the crystal guardian and crystal nodes also in meteors but that is a longer time to wait. Crystals can also be retrieved from the Spirit Lock, but destroying this structure will result in the server not being able to access the Moon Totem. Raw Gold can also be harvested from the Floating Island , within Gold nodes or Golden Bantos. Magnetite Armor Magnetite is late-game armor, '''and can be crafted with Magnetite. Magnetite can either be salvaged from crashed Meteorites , or obtained from '''Magnetite chests. '''Currently, '''Meteorite crash events only drop up to 8 magnetite, and don't occur very often. However, a Meteorite can be manually summoned by dropping a Spirit Key onto the Spirit Lock atop the Second Floating Island, and crossing the bridge to destroy the Totem of the Moon; a Meteor will descend shortly after doing this, but it will still drop the standard 8 magnetite randomized Meteorites do. - Can I get pictures for Crystal and Magnetite Armor? Thanks ~RambiBoi